El mensaje de Athena a través de las dimensiones
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Athena fue al pasado para destruir la espada de Hades para que no dañe a Seiya en la última Guerra Santa. Legend of the Sanctuary es el resultado, pues se ha creado una nueva línea del tiempo. Athena (serie original) tiene un mensaje para Athena (Legend of the Sanctuary) sobre su pasado y su futuro.


Saori, la reencarnación de Athena la diosa de la guerra, estaba sentada en su cama mientras descansaba después celebrar su cumpleaños con sus nuevos amigos .

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya se habían vuelto personas muy importantes para su vida luego de que vivieran esa gran aventura. Después de todo, Saori había aprendido a confiar en ellos mientras se enfrentaba a lo desconocido y ellos habían demostrado ser personas de confianza..

Ahora, unos días después de la gran aventura y con la ayuda de Tatsumi,ellos le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Amigos, eso era en lo que se había convertido esos chicos que había conocido tan solo días atrás. Incluso ahora no hubiera pedido mejor compañía que tenerlos junto a ella para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en su cama reflexionando sobre lo afortunada que era por haberlos conocido cuando de pronto sintió una extraña presencia en su cuarto. Por un instante, estuvo tentada a gritar por ayuda ya que Tatsumi estaba en el piso inferior y los chicos no tenían mucho tiempo que se hubieran ido así que podrían llegar rápidamente a la casa. Pero de pronto de la misteriosa presencia comenzó a sentir un cálido cosmos y eso hizo que se tranquilizara.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con voz firme Saori

Poco a poco, la presencia comenzó a tomar forma frente a ella. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera lila y ojos verde-azulados que usaba un vestido color blanco. Y por alguna extraña razón , la mujer le era demasiado familiar, aunque no sabía de donde.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Yo soy Saori Kido

-¿Saori Kido? Pero eso es….

-Yo soy tú, la reencarnación de Athena. Saori Kido pero de otra dimensión

-Y…¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a contarte una peque historia y darte un mensaje

-¿Qué?

-Para salvarle la vida a alguien importante para mí, decidí viajar al pasado y destruir el arma que casi lo mata. He destruido el arma pero no sin pagar un alto precio por ello

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Una realidad alterna se ha creado , destruyendo el tiempo en el que vivía para escribir nuevas peleas para Athena y sus valientes caballeros. Esa nueva realidad es el tiempo en el que tú y tus amigos viven ahora

La Saori Kido que estaba sentada en la cama no dijo nada, pero en su cara se veía escrita su preocupación. La Saori Kido de largo vestido blanco entonces puso un sonrisa en su rostro, con la esperanza de transmitir paz y tranquilidad

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Aunque es cierto que mi línea del tiempo ha dejado de existir, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Athena seguirá combatiendo alado de sus caballeros y Saori Kido tiene a Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryuu, Shun e Ikki , que la apoyarán en cualquier situación.

De pronto, la mujer de largo vestido blanco comenzó a hacerse poco a poco más y más transparente

\- Espera, ¡no te vayas!

\- Parece ser que mi tiempo se ha acabado. Cuida a los chicos de mi parte, en especial a Seiya. Espero que tu puedas tener la felicidad que yo nunca tuve.

Y así, la Saori Kido de largo vestido blanco desapareció. Saori se quedó un momento inmóvil en su cama, como si estuviera meditando y razonando que era lo que había pasado tan solo unos segundos antes. Pero en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto sacándola de su trance.

-¿Si?

-Señorita ,¿me permite pasar? Tengo un mensaje importante para usted

-Adelante Tatsumi

Tatsumi abrió la puerta y se dirigió a donde Saori estaba sentada para entregarle un gran sobre color dorado

\- ¿Qué es esto Tatsumi?- le preguntó Saori mientras escudriñaba el sobre en su mano

\- Una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julian Solo, el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Solo

-Mmm ya veo

-Me han pedido que confirme su asistencia ¿qué es lo que dice?

-Esta bien, creo que iré a la fiesta

Tatsumi se dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir cuando de pronto Saori se paró de su cama

-Tatsumi dile a Seiya y los chicos sobre la fiesta, espero puedan acompañarme ese día,.

-Pero señorita Saori eso es…

\- Como Athena, me sentiré más segura si mis caballeros me acompañan, nunca se sabe cuando un nuevo enemigo puede aparecer.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Tatsumi hizo un reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejando a Saori nuevamente sola. Saori había dicho que quería que los chicos fueran como protección pero la verdad era que en ese tipo de eventos nunca se sentía a gusto. Su vida como heredera de la familia Kido había sido muy solitaria pero ahora ya no estaba sola porque Seiya y los chicos estaban con ella. Saori ahora tenía amigos en quien confiar y con quien divertirse y quien sabe tal vez su presencia haría que una aburrida fiesta social se convirtiera en algo realmente divertido. Saori estaba esperando con ansías la fiesta de Julian Soto porque ¿qué cosa mala podría pasar?


End file.
